Mi-homonculus mi-humaine
by backura
Summary: Lilia cherche sans relâche les homonculus, et plus particulièrement Envy. Mais voilà que celui-ci apparait blessé sous ses yeux. Une guerre s'engage, et cette jeune fille n'est peut être plus si humaine que cela... Serait-ce alors possible de créer un être vivant par alchimie?
1. Chapter 1

**[([****D****ans un camp militaire, une nouvelle année commençait. Dix nouvelles recrues venaient d'arriver, toutes pour leur deuxième année au service de l'armée. La plupart d'entre eux étaient là pour quelques semaines, juste le temps de s'entrainer pour les grands concours tel que:**

**-Soldat de l'armée de l'air**

**-Soldat de l'armée de terre**

**-Soldat Marins**

**-Alchimiste d'état**

**-Militaire professionnel.**

**Un officier se chargeait d'accueillir ces nouvelles recrues. C'était un gars surnommé Stiller, il était une grosse brute et détestait les fainéants, sa passion était de crier les ordres. C'était un grand baraqué, blond, et vêtu de vert comme tous ceux qu'y avaient leurs tenues militaires.**

**Le réveil du dortoir n°5 sonna. Une main sortie de sous un drap et tapa sur le réveil. Le dortoir était celui des filles, il pouvait contenir dix personnes dedans. Les garçons dormaient dans le dortoir à côté avec deux officiers. Les dortoirs étaient composés de manière à ce qu'il y ait deux rangs (droite, gauche). Les deux rangs étaient identiques d'une extrémité à l'autre, il y avait un lit simple et deux lit superposés. Les dortoirs avaient chacun leur toilette et leur salle d'eau. Pour manger, il y avait un grand self dans l'enceinte du camp. Une fille venait à peine de se lever tendis que les autre étaient déjà prête pour l'entrainement quotidien du matin.**

**La porte s'ouvrit en grand **

**-Aller! Bande de fainiasses, on se dépêche, je vous attends sur le terrain dans 5 minutes.**

**Les filles qui faisaient leur signe de garde-à-vous répondirent toutes en cœurs:**

**-A vos ordres Colonel!**

**Elles se dépêchèrent et en 22 min Béliqua, qui était en retard venait juste de sortir rejoindre les autre recrues qui étaient toutes sur le terrain et attendaient les ordres du colonel.**

**Celui-ci vint devant Lilia, une jeune fille avec des cheveux roux, les yeux marron et un visage éclairé par les premiers rayons de soleil. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux sans qu'elle ne réagisse puis il fit deux pas en arrière, leva la tête pour mieux voir les dix personnes alignées devant lui. Tous se tenaient droit comme des piquets.**

**-Bien, cela fait deux ans que vous êtes à la botte de l'armée, vous avez l'habitude des entrainements, GO!**

**Tout le monde parti faire l'entrainement, leur terrain de réveil matinal était un terrain de santé, de réflexion, d'agilité et de force. Dans leur parcours, il y avait des sauts d'obstacles, du barbelé, des murs à escalader... Ils réussirent tous leur parcours sans problème.**

**Cela faisait dix jours que Lilia était au camp de rappel militaire, son contrat s'était terminé la veille. Et dans deux jours son grand concours allait commencer. Elle voulait devenir alchimiste d'état, elle se spécialisait dans l'eau et le feu, mais elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir passer le concours. Béliqua, une jeune fille dragueuse et bien potelée, faisait parti des candidats et Steve, un gars qui ne s'intéressait qu'à l'argent en faisait aussi parti.**

**À 30 Kilomètres du camp de rappel militaire, se trouvait la grande ville "Central" c'est dans cette ville que le Q.G des alchimistes d'état se dressait. Un jeune alchimiste s'y trouvait actuellement, il était le plus jeune et le plus connut du moment. C'était Edward Elric, le Fullmetal alchemist, accompagné de son jeune frère, Alphonse, qui était en armure suite à une alchimie humaine… Mais cela, personne, ou presque, ne le savait.**

**Ils cherchaient la Pierre philosophale pour pouvoir retrouver leur corps, leur quête était dure et très longue. Les deux frères venaient juste de rentrer à Central mais ils ne savaient pas que dans cette ville même logeait leurs plus grands ennemis et que très bientôt une jeune fille viendrait déranger le quotidien de certaines personnes.])]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Après s'être fait virer de son camp, Lilia avait pris la route pour Central. Arrivée là-bas elle se sentie comme chez elle, en effet les rues de cette ville représentaient toute son enfance, et y retourner lui faisait plaisir mais lui remémorait aussi de douloureux souvenirs!**

**Tout d'un coup, en tournant dans une rue, elle buta contre quelqu'un et tout deux tombèrent par terre. **

**-Oups! Elle leva la tête, excuses moi petit!**

**En levant la tête elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait butté contre un gamin.**

**-Petit ?! J'ai 14 ans ! Non mais apprends à regarder où tu vas !**

**-14 ans...Excuses, heu...je m'appelle Lilia, dit-elle avec le sourire.**

**Le petit blond encore par terre se releva et dépoussiéra son pantalon.**

**-Moi c'est Edward, et lui c'est Alphonse, dit il en montrant une grande armure **

**-Bonjours mademoiselle.**

**Lilia était étonnée, se trouver devant les frères Elric, elle, en pure coïncidence!**

**-Bé tiens! Vous êtes bien les frères Elric?**

**-Oui! répondirent-ils en cœur, tout de même surpris d'être si connus.**

**-Je me rends au Q.G, vous aussi ?**

**-En effet, répondit le blond.**

**-Faisons le chemin ensemble alors ! **

**Ils discutèrent, de leur travail, leurs recherches, et le concours! Tous les trois arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, elle dit au revoir à Edward et Alphonse puis partie à l'intérieur. Ce bâtiment, qui en faite était le Q.G, ressemblait à une sorte de forteresse peinte en blanc avec un drapeau vert sur lequel se tenait la marque des alchimistes d'état. Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, Lilia alla voir la personne qui s'occupait de l'accueil.**

**-Bonjours.**

**-Bonjours, que puis je faire pour vous ? Demanda la jeune femme qui occupait le poste d'accueil.**

**\- Les inscriptions pour le concours d'alchimiste d'état, elles sont encore ouvertes ?**

**-Oui bien sûr, vous voulez vous y inscrire ?**

**-Affirmatif, je voudrais m'inscrire et aussi avoir un peu plus de renseignements.**

**-Bien, remplissez cette feuille, s'il vous plait.**

**La jeune fille lui donna un papier à remplir, Lilia prit un stylo et s'empressa de tout remplir. Une fois finie elle donna sa feuille à la secrétaire qui la vérifia scrupuleusement.**

**-Vous n'avez pas mis votre nom.**

**\- Oups, excusez-moi.**

**Elle reprit le stylo et, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, marqua son nom. Puis elle redonna le papier.**

**-Lilia Hichida, vous êtes inscrite pour le concours d'alchimiste d'état qui aura lieu demain à quinze heures ici même.**

**-Oh… Il a était avancé?**

**-Oui, pour des raisons d'emploi du temps.**

**-Bien, merci, au revoir, abrégea Lilia.**

**-Au revoir.**

**Plus tôt, et se remémorant, elle se décida et alla droit vers le bureau du lieutenant-colonel Mustang.**

**Elle arriva devant une porte ou dessus il y avait un écriteau _« lieutenant-colonel,Roy Mustang_ _», _elle frappa à la porte.**

**Une femme à la chevelure blonde répondit en ouvrant la porte :**

**-Oui ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**Le lieutenant Hawkeye se trouvait face à Lilia, qui au bout de quelques secondes répondit enfin :**

**-Heu…je voudrais parler au... lieutenant-colonel... Mustang.**

**-Vous tombez bien, il ne s'est pas encore endormi, dit-elle d'un air moqueur, entrez donc!**

**-Hum... Qui c'est ?, demanda le lieutenant-colonel, à moitié avachit sur son bureau.**

**Le lieutenant se recula pour laissait passer la jeune Lilia qui avança jusqu'au bureau où se tenait l'homme aux cheveux brun. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est là que, surprit, il la reconnut :**

**-Lilia ?dit-il interloqué. Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?**

**-Je suis revenue, dit elle en rigolant avec un grand sourire.**

**Le lieutenant Hawkeye qui ne comprenez pas demanda à sont supérieur :**

**-Vous vous connaissez ?**

**Il la regarda et fit un petit sourire :**

**-ça pour se connaître on s'connaît, vous avez devant vous deux meilleurs amis d'enfance qui ne se sont pas vus depuis au moins…**

**-Cinq ans, interrompis Lilia.**

**Roy pouvait voir dans les yeux de Lilia qu'elle n'en était pas fière et que, au fond, elle regretter même d'être partie.**

**-Je vais chercher votre dossier, je reviens, interrompis Hawkeye en sortant de la pièce.**

**-Dit moi, tu restes ici combien de temps ? demanda Roy. **

**-Un mois peut être…où plus, j'en sais rien, répondit elle, peut être deux jours.**

**-Je vais devoir m'occuper d'une petite affaire, si tu veux je t'invite à manger à ton restaurant préféré.**

**-Non, c'est moi qui invite, ce soir à 19h30. Y faut que j'y aille moi aussi. On se voit plus tard. Ma maison a besoin d'un dépoussiérage ! **

**-Fais attention à toi ! **

**Elle était arrivée aussi brusquement qu'elle était partie, Mustang trouva cela plutôt bizarre. Quelques minutes après, le lieutenant arriva:**

**-Elle est déjà partie?**

**-Oui.**

**-Elle a fait vite.**

**-Comme toujours, elle a toujours était discrète et très gentille, on ne peut pas vraiment lui reprocher quoi que se soit.**

**-Mais, sans vouloir vous déranger, pour quoi est elle partie pendant cinq années sans venir vous voir?**

**-ça, ça reste son mystère. Bon, lieutenant, je vous confie mes papiers, je dois aller voir le Führer King Bradley.**

**-Bien, lieutenant-colonel, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour les remplir.**

**Mustang parti donc dans le couloir, il traversa une grande partie du bâtiment avant de se trouver dans les quartiers du Führer. Il s'approcha d'une porte et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit et derrière celle-ci apparus un homme habillé de bleu et portant deux belles épées attachées autour de sa taille.**

**-Entrez! Fit l'homme l'air plutôt accueillant.**

**Le lieutenant-colonel fit donc. Une fois rentré, on l'invita à s'assoir sur une chaise présente autour du grand bureau disposé au milieu de la grande pièce qui faisait office de bureau au Führer.**

**-Vous m'avait demandé Généralissime? **

**-Oui, en effet, répondit il simplement.**

**-Que se passe t il? Demanda Mustang.**

**-J'aimerais que vous participiez au jugement pour le concours d'alchimiste d'état.**

**Roy resta interloqué, pourquoi lui ? Le Führer avait-il à ce point confiance en lui? Cette idée lui paraissait absurde en sachant que c'était les plus hauts gradés qui s'en occupaient. Bradley, voyant son regard étonné prit la parole:**

**-ceci poserait il un problème?**

**-Non, mais..., il évita la question et passa, que devrai-je faire?**

**\- Seulement identifier les particularités des candidats et nous présenter votre choix, sachant que cette année sera différente, car nous manquons de soldats, il y aura donc 3 candidats choisis sur 16 pour l'instant.**

**-Bien, alors je vous reverrez demain. Je vais tâcher d'être à la hauteur ! **

**Roy parti après avoir salué et retourna en direction de son bureau, dans les couloirs, il croisa l'un de ses soldats. Un homme plutôt grand, avec des cheveux blond et une cigarette au bec.**

**-Bonjour lieutenant-colonel Mustang!**

**-B'jour Havoc, dit il l'air endormi.**

**-Vous allez bien?**

**\- ça peut aller, on m'a confié une mission.**

**-Laquelle?**

**-celle d'être un des évaluateurs pour le concours de demain.**

**Havoc**** fut étonné de cette mission.**

**-Et pour quoi on vous à demandé ça?**

**-Vous devriez savoir que l'examen compte se finir avec 3 candidats gagnants...donc les examinateurs sont demandés en plus grand nombre**

**-Oh, j'avais oublié ce détail...**

**Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau du lieutenant-colonel.**

**Plus loin, dans le fond de la ville, la jeune Lilia regardait avec dégout une vieille maison. La maison ne semblait pas bien grande, pour rentrer, il fallait monter un petit escalier qui menait à la porte principale. Evidement il y avait aussi une deuxième porte, celle de derrière qui menait au petit jardin. Lilia monta donc les marches, au passage elle enleva quelques déchet qu'elle mit dans une poubelle qui se trouvait sur le pallier de la porte. Elle chercha frénétiquement dans sa poche et en sorti cinq grosses clefs attachées à un anneau de fer. La fille fit tourner une des clefs dans la serrure et poussa très fort la porte pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Un nuage de poussière s'envola dans toute la grande pièce. Il y avait un grand salon équipé d'une télé, d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil. Une partie du salon était la cuisine, là il n'y avait qu'une table et 2 chaises, ainsi qu'un frigo et des éléments de cuisines. A la séparation de ces 2 pièces d'ouvrait un couloir qui donnait sur 3 portes: à gauche la chambre qui disposait d'un grand lit pour deux, a droite 2 portes, la première pour la salle de bain et la deuxième pour le toilette. Au fond du couloir la porte de derrière. Cette maison manquait affreusement de nettoyage. Elle devait être vieille de bien 200 ans. Presque tout était en mauvais état. **

**Quelques heures après, Lilia finissait de tout nettoyer et réparer a l'aide de son alchimie. Elle se rendit vite compte que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, vite elle prit ses affaires et sortie après avoir fermée la porte. Elle se dépêcha en direction du restaurant « GREETZ ».**

**Roy l'attendait déjà lorsqu'elle arriva devant le restaurant.**

**-Désolé! Je suis en retard! **

**-Non, pas du tout, répondit calmement Roy, c'est moi qui suis en avance.**

**Elle se mit à rougir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant ils s'assirent au bar, comme à leur habitude d'autrefois.**

**-Tien donc! Mais si ce n'est pas le p'tit soleil d'alchimie! Haha!**

**Un gros bonhomme ricanait devant eux, un large sourire aux lèvres, heureux de revoir la jeune Lilia.**

**-J'ai passé l'âge de se surnom, Alphonse.**

**-Tutute! Que tu es 6 ans, 20 ans ou bien 50 ans, tu restes avec se surnom une fois dans ce restau!**

**Lilia, le gros barbue Alphonse, et Roy se mirent a rirent.**

**-On prendra deux repas! déclara Roy.**

**Lorsque l'homme alla en direction de la cuisine il en sorti une dame.**

**-Regarde donc ça chérie! La petite est revenue!**

**-Alphonse, voyons, ne crie pas comme ça tu vas alerter les gens. Bonsoir Lilia, bonsoir Roy.**

**-Bonsoir madame, répondirent t ils en cœur.**

**Tout deux rigolèrent devant cette heureuse retrouvaille. Une fois les assiettes arrivaient, ils mangèrent tout en écoutant les nouvelles des deux gérants. Ils avaient désormais finit et passait au dessert lorsque les rires fut interrompus.**

**-Et, ou étais tu passé tout ce temps?**

**La question du cher Alphonse avait un peu gênée Lilia.**

**-...disons que je voulais...essayer des nouvelles choses.**

**-Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec la justice au moins?**

**-Je n'irais pas jusque là..., elle sourie, je voulais juste essayer de retrouver quelqu'un et en même temps avoir plus d'informations sur une organisation.**

**Roy surpris:**

**-Tu cherchais quelqu'un?**

**Elle tourna les yeux et mangea son dessert pour changer de conversation en affirmant qu'il était délicieux et que ça lui avait manqué.**

**Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le bon monde du bar, tout deux, Roy et Lilia, avançaient sur la route et se racontant des histoires Roy raccompagna Lilia chez elle avant de repartir vers son appartement. La jeune fille enleva sa veste et alla dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama et se laissa couler dans son lit.**

**Le chant des oiseaux réveilla la jeune fille. Lilia n'avait aucune envie de se lever, mais, boulot, boulot. Elle enfila ses habits de militaire et se dirigea vers le WC. Après cela elle entra dans la cuisine ou elle fit chauffer son bol de lait comme chaque matin. Elle bût. C'est en se retournant pour allumer la radio que son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Là, contre la porte d'entrée, un garçon ensanglanté. Lilia reconnue tout de suite ces cheveux noir-vert, ce débardeur, ce short...**

**-Merde! **

**Elle se rua sur le corps de l'homonculus couvert de plaies infectées et de sang séché tout le long de son corps. **

**-Envy!**

**« J'l'ai cherché pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps et j'le retrouve chez moi en sang... » Elle le prit dans ses bras, ne faisant même pas attention à son habit désormais couvert du sang de l'androgyne. Elle le déposa sur son canapé et courut dans sa salle de bain pour prendre tous les outils nécessaire pour le soigner. **

**Après quinze minutes à lui avoir nettoyées ses plaies, soignées et bandées, elle l'examina du regard. Envy était couché sur le dos, un oreiller sous la tête. Il soufrait tellement que son corps était couvert de sueur, il bougeait dans tout les sens tel un cauchemar qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Lilia ne supportant pas de voir son "ami" souffrir, elle approcha son visage de celui d'Envy pour lui murmuré à l'oreille des choses douces et apaisantes pour pouvoir le calmer tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, apparemment, cela eux effet car il s'arrêta de gesticuler et se calma. Sa respiration était par contre, toujours aussi saccadée**

**Elle n'eut malheureusement pas d'autre choix que de partir (après s'être habillée en civile) le laissant seul dans ce grand appartement, seul avec son cauchemar, ses ténèbres.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elle ne voulait pas laisser seul Envy, mais elle devait passer le test à l'écrit et l'entretient avec les autres. Elle avait travaillée dur dans son camp de rappel et espérée pouvoir passer l'examen au la main!

12 H sonna lorsque Lilia sortie du Q.G complètement épuisée, elle venait de passer l'écrit facilement et l'entretient qui était moins simple, les questions stupide l'énervaient! Elle se dépêcha donc de rentrer chez elle sans que qui que ce soit qu'elle connaisse ne la remarque et discrètement elle arriva chez elle ou elle s'empressa d'entrer pour voir Envy et son état en espérant qu'il aille mieux.

Il était toujours là, couché sur le canapé, avec les bandages que lui avait mit Lilia. Il ne bougeait plus et n'était plus en sueur, bonne nouvelle? Elle préféra refaire les bandages pour examiner s'il n'y avait pas d'hémorragie. Un peu après , elle alla se faire à manger. Des pâtes, du jambon et un jus de fruit. Elle était assise de manière à pouvoir voir Envy sur le canapé. Peut être mangerait il en se réveillant ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question qu'une tête apparut. Il venait de se réveiller et s'était redressé pour s'assoir.

-Je suis où, bordel!?

-T'es d'bonne humeur toujours quand tu te réveille?

Il se retourna vers elle:

-Toi?! Lilia Tatsu?

-Tatsu... j'ai oublié ce nom, fit elle calmement avec un sourire.

-Je suis où?! Y c'est passer quoi?! Hurla t-il en se levant.

Lilia ne put répondre, il s'effondra par terre. Elle couru le rejoindre pour l'aider à se relever.

-MERDE! FAIT CHIER! Je tien même plus debout!

Avec mal il s'aida du canapé pour se relever de quelques centimètres quand une main se présenta sous son nez.

-DEGAGE! J'ai pas besoins de l'aide d'une humaine!

-Sans moi tu serais mort.

-Je suis immortel, BAKA!

-Pourtant j'aurai dit le contraire. Aller!

Elle le tira par le bras et fit s'assoir l'homonculus rageur qui détestait d'avance cette endroit.

Après quelques brefs explications sur son état et du comment du pourquoi il était ici il s'était un peu calmé.

-Et d'ailleurs, qui t'as fait ça?

-C'est pas tes affaires ! Cria t il avec un regard froid.

-Fais ce que tu veux!, elle se leva, je vais manger.

-manger?! T'as de la nourriture ici?!

-évidement! je vis ici!

Elle accompagna Envy vers la table pour qu'il mange un peu histoire de se rebooster et pour qu'il soit moins grognon. Il dévora une dizaine de tranche de jambon et toute la casserole de pâte. Lilia ne manga qu'une seule petite tranche qu'elle avait partagée avec Envy. Celui -ci après avoir fini de manger, croisa les bras sur la table et y enfoui sa tête comme pour dormir. Lilia le regarda d'un air un peu attendrit. Mais le moment de paix fut rompu quelques minutes après par un Envy un peu curieux.

-Alors...tu es revenue à Centrale-city? Ta vie d'avant te manque t'en que cela?

Elle fut surprise de cette question posée juste pour l'embêter, car Envy s'en foutait royalement.

-Je passe le concours d'alchimiste d'État.

Il releva la tête.

-Tu sais se que sa implique?

-Ce temps est fini Envy, tu n'a plus besoins de me sauver la vie et je n'ait plus a travailler directement pour cette infâme Bradley que j'emmerde!

-Fait gaffe, la dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, je me suis fait virer et salement amoché. Puis je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie par amusement.

-N'empêche que toutes les fois ou j'ai risquée ma vie tu m'as sauvé. Quand j'avais 2 ans, lorsque une voiture avait faillit me renverser, quand je me suis fait capturer par des brigands, quand j'ai eu un accident en train, quand Toby et mort...

-Parles pas de ça avec moi!...chochotte, il lança un petit regard malicieux dans sa direction.

-Bon, et donc c'est "elle" qui ta fait ça?

-Hein?...non, c'est les autres, ils ont obéit aux ordres comme des chiens tendis que moi je me suis rebellé. "Elle" en à après toi...fais gaffe.

Il replaça sa tête dans ses bras. Lilia se leva et alla faire un brin de toilette. Pendant se temps, seul, Envy examina la pièce. Une télé, un canapé couvert de son sang, un frigo, un couloir...de l'eau qui coule, surement Lilia. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ferma les yeux. Quand il les ré-ouvrit il avait devant lui une jeune fille tenant des vêtements.

-Tiens!, elle lui tendit un short blanc et un t-shirt noir à manches longues, tu vas mettre ça, je dois laver tes habits sales!

-Tu veux pas que je tape un striptease aussi!?

-Fais pas le gamin! Vas dans la salle de bain et enfile ça!

Elle l'aida à aller dans le couloir et prendre la porte de droite qui donnait dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte et attendit. Lorsqu'elle entendit le "C'est bon!" elle entra.

-Tu rigole j'te tue!

Envy c'était mal habillé, son short était baissé à moitié sur un coté,trop grand et son t-shirt lui aller trop petit et il en avait profiter pour couper les manches.

-Je sortirai pas en ville comme ça, mon short se barre quand je marche.

-Désoler, j'avait que ça...puis, ton t-shirt te vas bien!

Elle prit les habits sales d'Envy et les mit à laver.

\- Ca ne serait pas plus vite d'utiliser mes pouvoirs?

-Je doute que tu puisses.

Il rougit de honte et reparti dans le salon en boitant et en jurant. Il était 14h30 et Lilia devait partir pour le test pratique.

-Je dois finir le concours, fait attention a toi, a toute!

-Mauvaise chance! Vaut mieux pas que tu y arrive, sa vaudrait mieux pour ton entourage.

-Mes 5 ans d'exile m'ont suffit, tu sais, je suis jalouse de toi, tu te défend et tu a plus de force que moi...

Elle claqua la porte et parti pour le Q.G. Envy, lui, réfléchit a l'aveu que venait de faire Lilia et à leur première véritable rencontre.

-Lilia! tu viens? On va jouer au stade!

-J'arrive Roy!

Les deux gamins traversèrent la route mais en plein milieu la petite fille avait fait tomber son ballon.

-Attend! Je vais le chercher! déclara-t-elle en courant le récupérer.

C'est à ce moment qu'une voiture arriva. La fille n'eut pas le temps de repartir que la voiture était à quelques mètres d'elle, elle roulait vite, tirée par 6 chevaux. Soudain, une ombre noir passa en un éclair entre la voiture et la fille. Celle-ci se retrouva de l'autre cotes de la route, dans un arbre, tendis que la voiture continuait son chemin et Roy n'avait rien comprit.

-Tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe, on tient a toi et mourir aussi bêtement...c'est minable!

La petite n'en revenait pas, elle qui n'avait jamais entendue une autre voix que celle de son ami, elle entendait cette voix, une voix curieuse et effrayante. La silhouette noire disparue et Lilia redescendit.

-Lilia!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le garçonnet lui sauta dessus !

Cette fillette était spéciale, elle était née avec seulement 2 sens (le gout et le toucher) ne parlait pas et avait été abandonnée à cause de cette chose qui la faisait si différente. Pourtant, tout étaient normale mais elle n'entendait que la voix de son ami, ne parlait qu'à lui et ne voyait que lorsqu'elle était avec lui, peut être par ce que lui, la prenait comme une fillette normale.

Lilia était en retard et se dépêcha pour arriver enfin dans l'enceinte du Q.G. Le généralissime avait déjà commencé a faire son discourt.

-...pour cela vous aurez droit aux quatre éléments, terre, eau, feu, vent et autres petites choses tel que la glace. Comme vous savez, nous allons évaluer votre efficacité et pour cela vous pouvez fabriquer des œuvres expriment votre pouvoir. Bien, COMMENCEZ!

Sur ses mots, Lilia finie de reprendre son souffle et regarda ses adversaires. Elle s'assit d'abord par terre et identifia pendant que Roy venait de remarquer avec stupéfaction que sa meilleure amie se trouvait là, pour le concours, ce qu'elle n'avait en aucunement prévenue. Béliqua était là, avec une tenue d'été, décolleter compris. A sa gauche se tenait Staive qui commença sa démonstration en traçant un cercle en un mouvement et qui commençait à transmuter une espèce de tour géante. Tout le monde s'était mit au travail sauf elle. Elle attendait. La jeune fille se leva alors, et rejoins le groupe. Elle traça un cercle avec une étoile a 5 branche a l'intérieur et transmuta une tour qui au bout s'étaler faisant ainsi 2 bout très plat à l'extrémité. Pour finir, sans changer de cercle, elle créa un nuage d'eau à sa droite et un nuage de feu a gauche. Apres quelques secondes pendant lequel les autres la regardaient, elle mélangea les deux nuages et les faisait passer au bout de sa tour, comme une torche. Aussitôt les nuages se transformèrent en liquide et là se passa la catastrophe. Un imbécile cassa la grande tour en 2, ce qui anéanti en quelques secondes les prestiges de la fille à avoir réussit a manier les deux éléments stablement.

-STAIVE!

Le gars se retourna:

-Oui, c'est mon nom, as-tu un problème?

-GROS CONNARD!

Elle n'avait aucune honte malgré le regard de Bradley qui la visait avec un sourire mal veillant.

Ne voulant pas s'énerver et faire une grosse bêtise, elle partie droit vers la sortie et au moment de passer l'entrée elle posa une mains sur le mur et en jaillit légèrement des éclairs qui créa ensuite un énorme effondrement qui réduit à Zero le projet de l'autre Staive. Lilia parti en courant suivit de Roy qui n'avait pas supporté de la voir s'emporter et qui ne voulait pas qu'elle abandonne.

-Lilia!

-Laisse tomber, j'ai fait la gaffe, trop tard.

-Tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu faisais ce concours!

-Je voulais te faire la surprise, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

-C'est fait, maintenant je veux que tu gagnes, comme ça je pourrais toujours veiller sur toi.

Il sourit. Elle sourit à son tour, cette parole l'avait émue et, bien qu'à contre cœur elle décida de continuer. Ils retournèrent sur le terrain. Lilia regarda le concours continuer malgré le désastre créé avant et Roy se faisait passer un savon par un des inspecteurs.

Soudain, Lilia eu une lumière puis s'asseyait et traça un cercle devant elle ou elle plaça encore une étoile.

-Regarde Ed! C'est Lilia!

Edward et Alphonse venaient pour admirer le concours n'ayant rien à faire et avaient complètement oubliés que Lilia y participait.

-Al, regarde son cercle, elle ne peut pas faire grand chose avec ça...

-C'est vrai ça, que fait-elle?

Lilia ne l'ai avait pas vraiment remarqué et elle commença un étrange manège. Elle posa ses mains sur le cercle et transmuta une maison, avec une piscine qu'elle remplit d'eau puis elle garda les mains sur le cercle et créa alors le Q.G ouest des militaire, puis le Q.G Est, Nord, Sud et elle finit par transmuté le Q.G central beaucoup plus grand que les autres. L'alchimiste entoura ensuite les bâtiments avec des maisons, des personnes, des voitures, des animaux, des arbres...tout en miniature.

Apres quelques minutes a fignoler son œuvre elle créa 4 murs autour d'elle puis un toit au-dessus qui fit que l'ont ne la vit plus, pourtant les bâtiments se construisaient toujours tout autour d'elle et de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'elle arrêta, tout le monde n'avait désormais d'yeux que pour son œuvre si bien détaillé, si petite et rependu en un si grand endroit (6M/6M). C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle sortie tout le monde la regarda en chuchotant. "Elle se prend pour une gamine?!""Notre bâtiment prend un coup de honte» « quel enfantillage!". Lilia fit un tour sur elle même avant de tomber nez à nez devant le généralissime.

-Vous êtes engagé!

-Qu...Quoi?!, elle fit les gros yeux, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut applaudit par tout le monde et fit entrée dans le bâtiment.

Une fois tous papiers remplit elle demanda a Bradley:

-Est-ce par amusement ou par intérêt qui vous accepter?

-Bien...tu connais bien notre secret, nous aurons besoins de toi, t'avoir sous la mains et mieux pour nous, Colonel Lilia. Pour te faire plaisir tu travailles comme avant, ou tu veux et quand tu veux, aucune limite n'est imposée à part de rester dans le coin, n'est ce pas?

Lilia ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, Envy l'attendait chez elle, hors de question de ralentir la cadence, elle fonça tout droit traversant le Q.G tout entier.


End file.
